


dormant

by kurgaya



Series: flowerless [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crew as Family, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misgendering, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: Cannonballs begin to obliterate the hull. Zoro smells smoke, tastes fire in the back of his throat. The odd sensation releases him and he gasps, heaving it, and untangles himself from the robe. Sunny is burning. The ship lurches as Franky seizes the helm, and Zoro scrambles to catch his katana with two tiny, almost skeletal hands.“What the fuck,” he breathes, his voice panicked and high - too high, a child-like high.[A Film Z canon-divergence au in which Ain's Devil Fruit hits Zoro instead of Robin. Please note:aether abovedetails Zoro's backstory. You don't have to read that first, but it may help]





	dormant

**Author's Note:**

> **Note 1:** So the wiki is somewhat vague about Ain’s Devil Fruit abilities. It translates as “return” and she has the ability to “turn the age back” of people and things. So I’ve taken this to mean turning back someone/thing to a state it literally was twelve years ago. Hence why I’ve written eight year old Nami with short hair, and nine year old Zoro with brown hair. Zoro’s backstory is assumed to be what I wrote in aether above. He is a trans man and his natural hair colour is brown, which he dyes green.
> 
>  **Note 2:** Written for the 2018 [zoluweek](http://zolu-week.tumblr.com/). Prompt was "past/future".
> 
>  **Warnings:** There is one instance of Zoro being misgendered by a minor OC. It occurs during the marketplace scene after a woman screams. If you wish to avoid it, skip a few lines until Brook starts to speak.

Z’s battle smasher punches the breath out of Zoro’s chest. It flings him through the kitchen door and out onto the deck; he tries to catch himself on the top bannister but misses, Shusui clipping the Adam’s wood polish. The sky and lawn are streaks of blue and green that blur together as he crashes down onto the Sunny’s grassy deck. But where there should be pain, Zoro instead feels a strange sensation like something twisting around him, and he grits his teeth as it brings him to his knees. He’s sure Z’s mechanical arm didn’t have anything fancy about it, but as every part of his body begins to contort, pulling and tightening and forcing him down, Zoro just manages to catch sight of a woman decked in blue, her hands bright with a flickering pink flame.

Cries of Zoro’s name ring out across the deck. Seawater churns as more ships approach, and the Sunny rocks like a lone buoy lost to the horizon. An explosion tears across the Sunny, scattering wood and glass into the sea. People are talking, the crew are yelling, but Zoro cannot move under his own will, not even to keep hold of his katana. He squeezes his single eye shut, teeth clenched like a furious animal, and some sort of blanket or robe snags around him - maybe their flag, he thinks desperately, their jolly roger torn down from its mast.

Another moment passes. Cannonballs begin to obliterate the hull. Zoro smells smoke, tastes fire in the back of his throat. The odd sensation releases him and he gasps, heaving it, and untangles himself from the robe.

Sunny is burning. Beyond the smoke, there must be half a dozen ships closing in. Z and his subordinates are gone, but they have left the Sunny in tatters. Zoro scans the deck, counting the crew: everything seems unusually large, from the main deck, like a field, to the stairway up to the decimated top deck where smoke pours from the infirmary like a smog. Brook, Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji are tangled in vines, and a small blur of ginger is Nami racing across the deck. The ship lurches as Franky seizes the helm, and Zoro scrambles to catch his katana with two tiny, almost skeletal hands.

“What the fuck,” he breathes, his voice panicked and high - _too_ high, a child-like high. “What -?”

“Franky!” Cannon-fire muffles the sound of Luffy’s flip-flops across the deck. A topsail catches fire and starts to crackle, raining cinders onto the lawn. Luffy scoops Nami and Sanji up and hurls them into the corner by the swing, and then whirls around with their hat flying loose. “Franky, get us out of here!”

Zoro’s gaze follows Nami, and he goggles at how _small_ she looks even through the shattering deck and the flame. The ship lurches again, powering up a coup de burst. Brook’s laughter adopts a manic edge, and Chopper’s wailing is more of a squeak than a scream. Flower petals dance as Robin’s many hands appear to catch Zoro’s katana, and he barely has time to breathe a sigh of relief before she collapses down next to him, the sound of his name sticking in her throat. There is an expression on her face that Zoro has never seen; _stunned_ doesn’t quite cover it, but he mirrors it anyway, tilting his head back to take in how _tall_ she has become.

“Hold onto something!” Franky yells.

Robin grabs the robe still half covering Zoro - the _shirt_ , it’s his checkered shirt and it’s _huge_ \- and flattens them both to the deck. Luffy winds themself around the foremast, clinging onto Usopp with their other arm. Zoro can’t see anyone else, but their voices rise up in shouts as the rear cannon explodes and the Sunny _flies_.

They land violently some distance away, waves sloshing over the deck. The last of the fires sputter and die. Z’s ships give up the chase and turn away, and the Sunny’s hull groans in relief. She’s taken a beating but survived, although her sails are worse for wear. Franky switches to Channel Zero and the engine _whirs_ , further distancing them from Z. Right now, they cannot be far enough.

Zoro doesn’t know if it’s due to their narrow escape or something else, but he feels sick all of a sudden, his stomach twisting into knots. He aches in places he hasn’t ached for years; he feels _brittle_ and light, as though that pink light has sucked away over half his body weight and left him with nothing but bone. Which it may well have, considering he's _shrunk_ to the size of a child.

“We almost _died_ ,” Usopp wails, sinking into a terrified puddle on the lawn.

Luffy is quiet beside him, which isn’t a state that they often achieve. Z is strong, stronger than they anticipated. Luffy’s eyes are steel as they scan the ship, mouth twisting further down at every hole and break. Then they turn back to the crew - Zoro and Robin on the lawn, and everyone else bundled by the swing - and their mouth drops open with flabbergast.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Zoro says, waving Robin’s hands away. Matted, brown hair sweeps over his eyes - _eyes!_ \- as he shakes his head, and Zoro’s heart sinks into his stomach. He doesn’t need to look down to know what his body looks like now. He’s thin and _feminine_ again. Somehow that woman’s weird light has turned him into a kid again. He’s thin enough to be an age before he met Koshiro, and he’s hungry enough not to care. His hair’s that dirty brown that he hasn’t seen in years, and he’s _flat_ where he shouldn’t be. Instinctively, he pulls his shirt tighter around himself, chilled by the sea-salt breeze. The winters in that city had been brutal; there’s a reason he likes to lounge out under the sun.

People are talking, but he struggles to focus. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath in through his nose: _calm down_ , Zoro orders himself, _don’t overreact_. There’s no reason to overreact. The Sunny is badly damaged and the crew are shaken, but he’s fine. Small, and skinny, and feeling a little sick, but nothing major. Keeping away from Z is what’s important right now, and once everyone’s recovered, then they’ll hunt Z down and kick his arse.

“Hey, Zoro’s really small.”

Zoro glances up, levelling Luffy with a glare. They are crouching where Robin was, but Zoro can see her now, clearing up the deck with her Devil Fruit. He tries not to dwell on the fact that he hadn’t heard her move and glowers at Luffy instead. Luffy is smiling, but the only twinkle in their eyes is that of anger, a cold, vengeful flame.

“Blame that blue-haired woman,” Zoro grumbles, immediately regretting it at the sound of his voice - a high-pitched, girly whine. His mouth is Alabastian dry. Maybe he swallowed some smoke, or maybe this kid-body hasn’t had anything to drink in a while. “They beat us good.”

“We’ll beat them back,” says Luffy, never taking their eyes off of Zoro. They're not laughing, and Zoro half wishes they would. When Luffy's unhappy, _everyone_ is unhappy. “Something weird’s happened to you an’ Nami an’ Chopper. You’re teeny, but you’re not hurt.”

It’s almost a question. Zoro decides not to reply. He doesn’t need to tell Luffy that he’s feeling vulnerable, because Luffy will already know. That’s why they’re crouched here, shirt torn, black-eyed, with cinders falling out of their hair, one flip-flop missing and Zoro’s three katana laid across their lap. Zoro grinds his teeth, doubting he’ll be able to wield them now. Maybe if he was old enough to have joined Koshiro’s dojo, sure, but not like this, not like -

“Luffy!”

It’s Chopper, tottering over. He’s _tiny_. The onesie dwarves him now, although someone has tied it in a knot at his back, allowing him to walk. His hat is nowhere to be seen, but he’d probably fit inside of it now. If Zoro wasn’t so bone-dead exhausted, he’d reach out and scratch the fur above Chopper’s nose.

“Chopper’s _really_ cute now,” Luffy says, finally brightening up with a smile. It's hard not to smile at Chopper's pint-sized body and his huge, _huge_ doe-like eyes.

Chopper tries to smile back, but his eyes are locked on Zoro. Worry furrows his brow. He wobbles over until he’s at Zoro’s knee, his med-kid hefted under one arm. Even that’s a bit big for him now. He opens his mouth to say something, but chews on his bottom lip instead. Zoro braces himself for poking and prodding, for the inevitable, _how are you feeling?_ But when Chopper reaches for his stethoscope, Luffy gently pries it away.

“Aha, Zoro’s not in the mood for a check-up right now,” they say, and Zoro hopes it isn’t too obvious that relief _floods_ through him. “Is Nami and everyone okay?”

Miraculously, Chopper acquiesces to this. “She’s young, but fine. Everyone else is okay too, but Sanji’s going to have some bruising on his back. I don’t think -” Here he hesitates, glancing at Zoro. “- I don’t think her Devil Fruit has caused any harm, it’s just… made us younger. Or, well, I think it might have actually _returned_ us to how we were. Nami’s lost her tattoo.”

 _Zoro’s so malnourished he’s probably been eating from a dumpster_ , is what Chopper is too polite to say. The pitying look in his eyes says enough.

“That’s good,” Luffy says, ruffling the fur atop Chopper’s head, making him squeal. “Thanks doc.”

“Oi Luffy,” Sanji calls, striding over. He's already lit up a cigarette, so the damage to his ego must be worse than that to his back. “The kitchen and infirmary are wrecked. We’re going to have to restock whatever Franky can’t fix. Lunch is out of the question, unless we can find someplace to dock.”

He stops a short distance away. His gaze drops to Zoro and then freezes there, and the look on his face _is_ one that Zoro’s seen before, only, he never thought it would be directed at _him_.

Fury rises in Zoro’s chest. He doesn’t need anyone feeling sorry for him, least of all the _cook_. “Just give me a change of clothes and I’ll help clear up.” He stands, the shirt draping round him. His trousers, haramaki, and underclothes remain pooled at his feet. Dizziness swells in his head, but Zoro lifts his chin defiantly. He refuses to be seen as weak, even though that’s what he was, all those years ago. Almost subconsciously, he leans some of his weight into Luffy’s shoulder, but they’re smart enough not to say anything, for once.

In fact, Luffy doesn’t say anything. Their disapproval is apparent in their silence.

“You might fit into Chopper’s clothes,” Sanji suggests, rolling the cigarette around his mouth.

“I’m not _that_ small,” Zoro drawls. The shirt may be past his ankles, but he doesn’t dare check.

Nobody says anything. Chopper fiddles with the strap of his med-kit nervously. Even Sanji’s expression is pinched.

Zoro doesn’t look at any of them. Guess he hasn’t been humiliated enough. “Fine.”

 

 

 

Stubborn to the last, Zoro disappears upstairs to find some clothes before helping out with the clear-up. At the helm, Nami sits atop one of Franky’s mechanical shoulders and navigates the battered Sunny to a nearby island. She’s eight now, her hair short and her temper even shorter. She keeps reaching for the scar beneath her tattoo, only to find that both aren’t there. But otherwise, she seems to be handling living as an eight year old well, even with everyone cooing at how cute she is. Sanji is especially guilty of this, although his stupid, lovey-dovey noodling isn’t up to its usual standard. He must be worried, as is the rest of the crew, sweeping away glass and splinters, and gathering the shattered pieces of Adam’s wood for reuse.

There’s a cannon-ball wedged in the wall of the girl’s room. Brook and Usopp spend some time tripping over furniture and finding loose hair-ties as they discuss how best to remove it. Luckily, Franky thought to reinforce the walls of the aquarium bar when designing the ship, so they don’t have that mess to worry about. Unfortunately, Z’s battle smasher all but destroyed the kitchen and infirmary. Sanji tries to salvage what he can. Everybody else is tasked with clearing the lawn and the lower deck, to ensure that Sunny doesn’t sink before they reach an island.

 _Everybody else_ ends up just being Luffy and Robin, after the first hour, as Zoro pauses to catch his breath among the ammunition in the storeroom and passes out. He wakes with the hope that nobody noticed, but there is grass at his back and a sea-breeze across his face, and Chopper is perched next to him, sitting out on the lawn.

Zoro sighs up at the sky. He's been waiting for this, so he sits up and braces himself for a lecture. “Hit me with it then, Chop.”

Chopper hesitates. He really does look tiny without his hat. It's hard to be mad at him, even as he starts laying out the facts. “Hopefully, we can reverse the effects of this Devil Fruit in a few days. But if not, I want to monitor your diet. You’re malnourished, and you’re showing signs of muscle atrophy - that’s why you’re feeling weak.”

 _That's the worst part_ , Zoro thinks. Being _weak_. Small, he can deal with. But he’s been training his body for years, and now his efforts amount to nothing, all in the flicker of a single, pink flame.

“So I’m starving.”

“Not… precisely. Starvation is the extreme form of malnourishment. By definition, it occurs when you lose over thirty percent of your body weight. You’re definitely underweight, but I’d guess that’s due to years of malnourishment, rather than a sudden lack of food? Victims of starvation don’t usually live longer than a couple of weeks without intervention.”

Zoro remembers those days at Shells Town, stuck out in the sun. He survived that, and he's survived _worse_ than that. As a child, he lived on the streets for years.

“Most of my equipment is broken, but I’ve given you a glucagon injection to bring your blood sugar level back up,” Chopper explains, motioning to the cotton ball taped to Zoro’s arm. He's rambling a bit, which he often does when nervous. “You’re hypoglycemic, that’s why you passed out.”

 _Great_ , Zoro thinks. “Anything else I should know?” He doesn’t mean to be irritable, but he’s hungry and exhausted, and they lost the battle with Z. This isn’t like Thriller Bark, where his pain was worthwhile. Here, he’s just a liability without a role in the crew: Nami can continue navigating, and Chopper’s worked in more dire situations than this. Zoro can barely pick himself up, let alone his swords.

Chopper’s bottom lip wobbles, his eyes watering. Coldness washes over Zoro: _shit!_ says his heart, and his breath stutters right before Chopper wails, “I hate seeing you like this! I wish there was something I could do!”

“You gave me a shot,” Zoro tries, reaching over and brushing the fur on Chopper’s arm. It’s a pretty poor attempt at comfort, so he adds, “And I’m wearing your trousers.”

He is. Chopper’s loosest pair of trousers have sufficed as a pair of shorts, but all of his shirts had been too small. They managed to salvage one of Luffy’s vests instead, although Zoro has most of it tucked down his shorts.

Chopper’s next sob is more like a laugh. Big, fat tears soak into his fur. _Whoop-de-doop_ , Zoro’s a dick. “I mean _before_ ,” Chopper says. “I wish there was something I could have done for you while you were young.”

“And miss out on all this crazy shit? Come on Chop, there’s nothing to be done. I get better.”

“I know, I know. I’m trying to tell myself that. It’s just hard, looking at you. You’re _ill_. You never get ill.” Chopper scrubs at his face, but the tears don't stop.

Zoro doesn’t know what to say. He hasn’t seen himself in the mirror yet, and the memory of himself as a scraggly, rat-bitten kid is one he buried deep. He fattened up once Koshiro took him in and Kuina fed him all that tea. He doesn’t _want_ to look at himself because the child he’ll see isn’t him.

“I'll be fine,” Zoro says, for the lack of anything better to say. He's run out of comforting words, but still Chopper cries. He keeps petting Chopper's arm in the hope it'll help, making shushing sounds without shame. Chopper’s still a kid, even before that Devil Fruit de-aged him. Zoro has no idea how to deal with kids.

Luckily, other people on the crew do. Perhaps unluckily, it's Sanji who appears to lend a hand, descending the steps two at a time in his stupid, ugly shoes. He doesn't spare Zoro a glance, which is a _miracle_ , before scooping Chopper up into his arms.

“Come on, kiddo,” Sanji soothes, rubbing the back of Chopper's neck. “Help me find something for moss-head over there to eat, would you? I'm sure there's some chocolate biscuits stashed in our dorm, and I'm _sure_ he won't mind you eating a few.”

Chopper sniffs. “I do want to check his blood glucose levels…” he mutters, already persuaded. He looks down at Zoro with a crucial eye, and Zoro puts on his nice face even with Sanji standing there.

It must work, for Sanji’s expression twists weirdly and he high-tails it away. Zoro has half a mind to call after them, asking them to check that Luffy hasn’t stashed his swords anywhere dumb, but Nami leaning over the staircase bannister distracts him. She’s wearing a dress that looks like it was sewn from Sunny’s wrecked topsail (which it probably was), and she’s small enough now to fit her head through the railing.

“What,” Zoro says, peeling away the tape and cotton on his arm. Chopper’s anger is better than his tears, that’s for sure.

“We’ll be at the next island soon,” Nami says, waving a little notebook at him. “Is there anything you need?”

Zoro shakes his head. His possessions are few, and they’re all tucked away in the boy’s dorm. At least they should be, provided that Luffy hasn’t shoved them somewhere stupid. If he has to fish his earrings out of the aquarium again, Zoro will be having _words_.

“We gonna be able to get another topsail?”

Nami sighs. Her arm looks bare without her tattoo. “It’ll be pricey, but I’m sure we can find something. I’m more concerned about some of Chopper’s medicines - the import tax will be a fortune. The entire kitchen needs to be restocked too. This is _such_ a mess - and all because of one man.”

All because they weren't strong enough to _beat_ one man.

“Don’t say that to Chopper or he’ll start crying again,” Zoro warns.

“‘Again’?” Nami cries, leaning further over the railing. “What did you do?”

“Why'd you think _I_ did something? He was just fussing.”

“You _do_ look terrible,” she says, her gaze softening before he can protest. “I can add hair dye to the list. Weren’t you out, anyway?”

The thought of dyeing his hair green again does ease some of the tension from Zoro's shoulders. That, or the glucagon shot is doing it's magic. But the Sunny needs her repairs more than he needs to feel like himself again, so Zoro just shrugs.

“It’s no big deal,” he says. “Just buy the important stuff.”

Nami smacks him with the notebook. “Your hair dye _is_ important. You’ll owe me, though. _Double_.”

She scribbles something into the pad and then skips away, Zoro calling profanities after her. Eight years old and she's still a scheming _witch_.

“Hey! Don’t speak to Nami-san like that,” Sanji snaps, returning to drop a packet of biscuits into Zoro’s lap. “And eat these before everyone dies of fright from looking at your ugly mug.”

Zoro almost, _almost_ , throws the biscuits back at him, but he knows what Sanji’s like about food. Which is a shame, because chocolate isn't on Zoro's list of favourite things to eat, and the cook definitely knows that.

Still, he doesn't want to risk Chopper’s tears, so he rips open the packet and stuffs one into his mouth. “Get lost.”

Sanji crosses his arms and, quite pointedly, does not _get lost_.

“You’re not going to stand there and watch me eat these,” Zoro grumbles, spraying a few crumbs across the deck.

“Sure am,” is Sanji's deadpan reply.

He sure _does_.

 

 

 

Sunny just about makes it to Dock Island. Franky has his work cut out for him, that's for sure. She's in a sorry state and it's painful to see her looking so beaten, but Franky assures them that she'll be back in tip-top shape in no time.

“Well, it might take a little while,” Franky admits, rubbing a hand along his knobby chin. The few inhabitants of the island, and the owners of the sole shipyard, have agreed to lend a hand, but it's still a mighty undertaking. “You kids should go and enjoy yourselves for a few days. Sunny and me’ll be ready for ya when you get back.”

There's a sea train to the next island, so everyone bar Franky piles in. Luffy spends the short journey with their face squished up against a window, trying to lick the waves that splash up over the track. Their anger at Z seems to have vanished, but Zoro knows better. Luffy's excitement certainly isn't a façade, but beneath it, their will is a wildfire burning brightly. They will have their rematch with Z even if the world overturns. And the world may well overturn, but that's hardly Luffy's concern.

“D’you think there'll be any good meat on this island?” Luffy asks, eyes sparkling at the thought. “It's been _hours_ since we ate!”

That's not quite true. Zoro had smuggled Luffy half the packet of biscuits when Sanji was distracted. The crackle of the wrapper had drawn them out from below deck like a bloodhound following a trail. Luffy may be a clumsy, noisy idiot, but never let it be said that they can't sneak food out from right beneath someone’s nose.

“It seems to be quite a thriving town,” Robin notes from the opposite bench. “I'm certain we will find everything we need.”

“But will there be _meat_?” Luffy whines.

“We could have a barbecue back by the Sunny,” Sanji suggests, and Luffy screams _YES_ as he continues, “Franky and the others will be hungry after all that work - _sit down_ Luffy, I heard you.”

Luffy flops back into their seat with a dazzling grin. It's hard to believe that just a few hours before they were ready to kick Z’s teeth in with just a _look_. Zoro can't help but roll his eyes fondly, and as Luffy laughs, the three katana strapped to their back bounce with their rubbery skin.

Nami had argued against bringing them, deeming them _unnecessary_ until they know exactly where Z and his subordinates are. As much as Zoro hates feeling useless, he understands her point: he _can't_ fight now; he can barely walk without doubling over for breath, but Luffy had just smiled and hopped across the deck to fetch the blades. Of course, Zoro can’t wield all three of his swords right now, but Luffy carrying them has mollified some of his bitterness. He trusts all of the crew to handle the swords with care, but Luffy is Luffy, and they’ve always been overprotective of other people’s dreams.

“Nami has her log pose, and Zoro has his swords,” they’d said, and nobody had argued with that.

“We’re going to have to split up to get all this stuff,” Nami says now, as steam whistles from the sea train and the port-town on Secon Island looms into view. She flicks through her notebook, circling various things. “Sanji, Chopper, you two are in charge of food and any medicinal herbs you find. Chopper, I know your walk point will have shrunk with you, but do you think you could pull a smart cart? Robin and I will find a pharmacy and see if we can stock up on your equipment. Usopp, Franky’s listed a few things he’ll need. Brook, can you buy everyone a new wardrobe? If there’s a market, shop for some deals. Luffy - stay out of trouble. Zoro - keep them out of trouble.”

“Aye, aye,” Zoro says, not sure what good he’ll do. He can’t go chasing after Luffy in this state, and he can’t seclude them both away in a bar either, because what idiot is going to serve _him_ alcohol with this body?

“Actually,” Nami says, hardly pausing for breath. “Both of you go with Brook. He can be the responsible one.”

She deals out little bags of funds like a mother handing over her baby. Everyone seems quite content about this plan except Brook, who reaches for his bag with a soft note of gratitude, his laughter freezing at the fire in Nami’s eyes.

“No food,” she warns, laying the money in his palm with the finality of a judge’s hammer. “And no booze.”

Luffy blows a raspberry. “Aww, but that’s _boring_ ,” they say, oblivious to the daggers that Nami is glaring in their direction.

“Ah, yes, I promise to do my best,” Brook says, chiming his signature laugh. It’s notably nervous, but he’s a Straw Hat, so he accepts the money and the impossible mission of keeping Luffy entertained.

“Good luck,” says Robin.

He’ll need it.

 

 

 

Brook breaks Nami’s _no food_ rule within the first twenty minutes, but keeping Luffy quiet with a giant lollipop is a brilliant idea. _It’s only a few beli_ , Brook reasons, but still he laughs like a naughty child as he hands over the coins; the cookie jar, in this case, being the huge tub of lollies up on the counter. Luffy rattles the tub around until they find one they like, and ultimately picks the green one because they’re a cheeky little shit.

The shopping trip is much more peaceful after that. Or, as peaceful as can be with Brook dictating everyone’s fashion for the foreseeable future. He seems to be enjoying himself, at any least, towering over everybody else in the market to spy the best deals. He hums a tune to himself all the while, occasionally leaning down for their opinions on particular items. On the plus side of shopping with Brook, Zoro can pick out clothing for himself. On the downside, it takes _hours_ , and Zoro was already exhausted before they hit the island. He refuses to complain, though, especially so far from the Sunny, so he ignores the heavy weight of his head and his lead-soled feet, and tries to pretend that everything is fine.

He shouldn’t have given Luffy half of those biscuits, but Zoro can’t bring himself to regret it. Making Luffy smile is always a good thing, and there’s no need to fuss over a bit of tiredness anyway.

The lollipop doesn’t engage Luffy forever. Brook is so pleased about refitting the crew for clothes that he keeps forgetting to check back on them through the piles and isles of clothes. So Zoro finds himself yanking on the back of Luffy’s shirt to prevent them from wandering off. Stopping Luffy is difficult enough in his normal body, with all of his strength, so Zoro doesn’t really stand a chance of moving his captain with his puny, little arms. Even more unfortunately, Zoro’s voice isn’t it usual grumble, and it takes a few attempts for Luffy to recognise that he is calling their name.

“ _Eh_? Oh! Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, look, there’s glasses over there! We should get Nami some new sunglasses ‘cause I think hers broke. D’you think they have a gold pair? She likes gold so she’ll like the gold ones.”

Luffy zips off in the opposite direction to Brook, and Zoro sighs. The straps of his (Luffy’s) vest keep slipping down because he’s too damn skinny, so he crosses his arms over his chest as he follows, feeling rather foolish, like a petulant child. If he was himself, nobody would look twice at him, but people keep double-taking at the sight of his gaunt features and scruffy, knotted hair. Robin had suggested that he brush it, but all Zoro wants to do is cut it all off. Any of his katana would be sharp enough, and Luffy’s carrying them. One quick swipe and most of it would be gone.

“Oi Luffy, crouch down so I can get Wadō.”

Luffy makes a quizzical noise but does as asked, distracted by the display of sunglasses. They slot a round, pink pair onto their face and laugh in the mirror, and Zoro draws Wadō Ichimonji out of her sheath. She’s heavy, is the first thing he notes. But Kuina was just a few years older than he is now when she first started to carry Wadō, so Zoro should be able to manage long enough to lop his hair off. The second thing he notices is that he looks a _lot_ like Kuina now, catching sight of himself in the mirror and startling. Feeling nauseous, he almost re-sheathes Wadō then and there, but he’s made his decision and he’s going to follow through.

And then a woman in the marketplace _shrieks_.

“What are you _doing_? _Put that down!_ ”

The lady snatches - _snatches!_ \- Wadō away, holding it out in front of her as if she were gripping a snake. Zoro can’t quite believe that his fingers just _gave up_ ; that this ordinary, civilian woman just overpowered his hold on his sword. But she’s holding Wadō now and he’s grasping at thin air, and it’s hard to tell who looks more stunned - Zoro, the woman, or Luffy, now wearing a psychedelic pair of star-shaped spectacles and already rising up from the ground.

“This is not the place to be throwing around _weapons_ , especially those that do not belong to you,” the woman cries. “Now, where are your guardians, young lady, or am I going to have to -”

“Fuck off,” Zoro snaps, just as Luffy yells, “Zoro’s not a _young lady_!” and shoves the woman over a table of jewellery, the beads and gems flying all across the market. They grab Wadō in the same spring-loaded motion, and there is a beat in which the people around them can only gawk, before Brook _yohohos_ from the next stall.

“I do believe that’s enough shopping for today,” Brook says, and then all three of them run.

Zoro all but passes out once they’re a few blocks away. He dry heaves onto the sidewalk, clutching the wall for balance. Bells toll in his ears like the clocktower in Goa, and when he shuts his eyes, it feels like he’s back on the streets again, eyeing the rats with envy and the upperclassmen with disdain.

“Zoro’s not okay,” Luffy says - and ain’t that the truth.

Zoro tries for a smile. “I’m better now that you punched that bitch.” He’d wanted to do it, but he probably would’ve just made a fool out of himself. That’s all he seems to be doing. “You look dumb in those glasses.”

Luffy touches their face as though they’d forgotten the glasses were there. “I think Sanji’ll like ‘em,” they comment, and this time, Zoro does laugh. “I picked up the pink an’ gold ones too. I didn’t pay though…”

“Perhaps it would be wise to move on,” Brook suggests, holding up his bags of shopping. “I must admit, I didn’t pay for all of this, either.”

Luffy’s grin is one of approval.

Nami refrains from asking how they managed to buy so much and spend so little. She does sigh at Brook with her eyes though, and he replies with a guilty laugh. On the plus side, there's plenty of beli left to buy more clothing, something which Nami loves, so she just shakes her head and suggests that somebody else should get the rest.

Once everybody returns to Dock Island with their purchases, Usopp digs out the barbecue from the Sunny’s storage and Sanji gets to work with dinner. Franky managed to replace the topsail without any trouble, and has already started work on patching up the cannonball holes. The pantry is tidy now, so Sanji can store all of the new food, but the kitchen is still an absolute mess.

“I got the fridge working, though,” Franky explains. “Even with the dent in the side. It's a bit tricky to open, you just gotta give it a yank.”

Sanji rolls up his sleeves and then kicks it, and this works to much the same effect. Soon, there are kebabs and burgers and halloumi cubes grilling on the barbeque. Robin lays out a few blankets on the beach, and Brook puts up an umbrella. A lazy evening settles over Dock Island, and the bustle of Secon Island is just a whisper in the distance, disturbed only by the _swoosh_ of waves parting over the sea train’s track.

“Did anyone else see the marines loitering around?” Usopp asks, stretched out on the wooden decking between the Sunny and the little shipyard. “They would've been no match for the Great Captain Usopp, of course, but I didn't want to arouse suspicion. D’you think they're looking for Z too?”

“That, or we're having a really bad day,” Nami says, leaning her head into her hand. She's wearing an actual dress now, rather than something fashioned from the sail. Brook had been adamant that she, Zoro, and Chopper deserve clothes that fit them, even if they're only younger for the day. Chopper's squealing is worthy of his monkey onesie, and Luffy laughs themself silly at the sight of it.

“Perhaps we should take the opportunity to acquire some information,” Robin suggests, smiling as Luffy sprints past. Chopper screams from atop their shoulders, and sand kicks over the beach. “We could use Ain’s Devil Fruit to our advantage.”

“I suppose this _is_ a perfect disguise,” Nami agrees. “Most of us are too recognisable though. It would have to be you, me, Usopp, and Chopper. And maybe Zoro -”

“No way,” Zoro grumbles, tipping his head back in the sand. He’s sprawled out not to far from the barbeque, but even the heat of the beach and the smoke puffing from the grill can’t stave off the chill at Nami’s words.

“You don't even know what I'm going to suggest!”

Zoro sighs and scratches his stomach, wishing he was wearing his haramaki. Compared to the rest of his puny body, his stomach is oddly bloated, and he hates it. “You want to get information from marines, and marines spend most of their time on patrol or at bars. So you want to get work at a bar, probably as a waitress or something like that. Robin’s good at dancing, so she can do that. Chances are they won't hire kids to wait tables, but if they do, then they're probably gonna want girls 'cause they're _cute_ and everyone thinks they're better behaved. At least, that’s what I’ve seen. So that counts me out. Unless you wanna put someone in a dress, then I’d suggest Chopper ‘cause no one can tell he’s a reindeer anyway. That cover it?”

He can’t quite see Nami’s pout, but he knows it’s there. Zoro's too tired to care much about it.

“Yes, all right,” she huffs. “But I still think -”

“I think it's an excellent idea,” Robin interrupts, and she shares an indecipherable look with Nami. “I’m sure our doctor will be a marvellous waiter, if he's willing to play the part.”

One of her extra hands beckons Chopper over. He comes tottering up the beach with Luffy on his heels, and Robin’s Devil Fruit pets him on the head before disappearing in a flurry of petals. She explains the plan and gently suggests disguising him as a young girl, but where there may have been wariness or reluctance, Chopper's eyes just shine.

“Can my dress have clouds on it? Or maybe flowers - pink flowers, like on Drum?” he asks, practicality bouncing on the spot in excitement. “No wait, wait - a yellow dress! Then me and Luffy can match!”

Now sitting in the sand between Zoro and Robin, Luffy laughs. They are indeed wearing a replacement for favourite yellow sundress, and Usopp has tucked a little flower into their hat.

“Brook will be able to find something!” they say, much to Chopper's delight.

“Brook will _not_ since he's not allowed back in the market,” Nami reminds them, already jotting some things down in her notebook. No doubt she's making contingency plans for when this rule inevitably fails. “But Sanji can find you something in the morning.”

There's a call of agreement from further up the beach, although Sanji probably has no idea what he's agreeing to. The barbeque crackles and Franky laughs, and then Usopp comes jogging down the beach with news that dinner is ready.

Luffy is up like a shot, leaving their crew spluttering in the sand. Chopper chases after them with the appropriate monkey noises, and everyone else just sighs.

 

 

 

Zoro dozes through the rest of the evening, but his sleep his fitful. At some point, he breaks away from the crew and trudges onto the Sunny, trying his luck on the sofa in the boy’s dorm instead. It’s an old thing that Usopp found cheap a while back, and it gives way even with Zoro’s minimal weight. It’s also as comfy as _hell_ , but he still passes an hour just staring at the ceiling before dozing off again. He wakes only a short while later to the sound of footsteps and quiet, calm breaths. Grumbling, Zoro rolls over to find Luffy laying his three katana into his hammock.

“Zoro’s been really quiet today,” Luffy says, kicking off their sandals. Chopper is asleep in the hammock just beside them, so they must have come to put him to bed.

Zoro has to shove his fringe back to see Luffy properly. He should have cut the stupid thing off this afternoon. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re always making noise while training, or sleeping, or running laps around the deck with Usopp,” Luffy elaborates, sitting on the low coffee table. “But not today. Today Zoro’s been quiet.”

“This hasn’t exactly been the best day ever,” Zoro grumbles. “Look at me, Luffy. You expect me to be happy about this?”

“No. I guess Zoro’s just always so happy with everyone that it’s weird seeing you like this. We’re gonna find Z soon and change you guys back. Then you can be happy again. I don’t like seeing Zoro like this.”

They scrunch their face up in frustration, and Zoro is helpless not to smile. Luffy isn’t one to _fuss_ over their crew, but they’ve never been shy about their affection either. Their worry is both endearing and maddening. Zoro’s spent a long time sailing the world with this idiot, and he still isn’t used to it.

But no matter how much the crew worries - for they’ve _all_ been treading gently around Zoro, he’s not completely blind - nothing will change the past. Ain’s Devil Fruit is frustrating and inconvenient, and at the worst of times, lethal. Zoro certainly doesn’t _like_ being his nine year old self, but he’ll turn back once they beat Z, and his revist to this body will mean nothing.

He isn’t one to get weighed down by the past, so why is he letting this bother him?

“I guess this is just how it was,” Zoro says, aiming for nonchalance. The crew doesn’t give a shit what he looks like, and he should be content with that. “Even that lady in the market was nothing new. Everyone else in Shimotsuki all thought I was gonna grow up to be a _nice young lady_.”

Luffy bares all their teeth with a smile. “And now Zoro’s a pirate!”

“Too right. They never liked me anyway.”

“Dadan and Makino and Shanks and everyone just let me wear whatever I wanted,” Luffy says. They’ve got their feet up on the table, and if Sanji were here, he’d definitely be saying something about Luffy wearing _socks_. “Ace used to punch anyone who said anything, but then I learned to punch so I could do it.”

“You punch your way out of every problem.”

“I know! But I don’t think punching Zoro will making him happier though.”

Zoro laughs. It’s hard not to when Luffy’s so damn pleased about making an enemy of the world. “Chopper’d be mad.”

Luffy whines. They twist their head around to Chopper, as though he might have woken to hear that. But Chopper is sleeping peacefully, and Luffy’s pout turns up into a smile. “Zoro should be sleeping in a hammock too,” they say, but when they stretch out and lay a hand on Zoro’s shoulder, maybe to scoop him up, maybe to do something else, Zoro knocks their hand away.

“ _Don’t_. Just - don’t. I’ll sleep here.”

Luffy’s hand withdraws with a _snap!_ They look hurt, confused. Zoro isn’t surprised; he hasn’t shied from Luffy since their early days of sailing together, before they were friends - before they were more. Luffy spends more nights in Zoro’s hammock than their own; Zoro’s space is their space now, and their space is Zoro’s. Neither of them have ever let something as stupid as gender stop them from getting what they want (from the world, from each other), and as Luffy rocks back over the coffee table, Zoro realises that his body, his gender _expression_ , isn’t what’s bothering him at all.

It’s his age. Girl, boy, both, neither - this doesn’t change that he’s a _child_. He’s a small, half-starved, nine year old _weakling_ , and he hates the sad look on Luffy’s face because it mirrors his own.

“I can’t fight at your side like this,” Zoro mumbles.

Luffy hums. They must have realised this by now; they’ve been carrying Zoro’s _swords_. Perhaps they held off from saying anything because they thought Z would be easy to find, or they hoped Ain’s Devil Fruit would wear off, or perhaps they know that there’s nothing to say. Luffy may be a complete buffoon about most things in life, but their dream and their crew are the two exceptions.

Luffy would say that they’ve loved Zoro far longer than he’s loved them, after all.

“Zoro’s still my swordsman even if he can’t fight right now,” Luffy says now, crossing their arms as though to challenge Zoro to argue. “Even if he can’t fight ever, he’s still part of my crew. I don’t think Zoro’s weak or useless, but I don’t think he should be angry at everyone for being a little careful, either. He _is_ really small right now. But what does Zoro think?”

The tips of Zoro’s ears burn. He prides himself in having good control over his temper, but it’s true that he has been somewhat standoffish with everyone today. Luffy would never ask him to, but Zoro knows he should apologise to Nami, if nothing else. He should ask her if she bought any hair dye too, since cutting all his hair off didn’t actually go to plan.

“I want to be me again,” Zoro admits. “I want the body I worked for.”

He misses his muscles - his _abs_. He misses the trepidation in people’s eyes when they see him, and the relief that lights up the crew. Sure, he misses lounging around in his binder or slobbing around _without_ it, Luffy falling asleep sprawled across him regardless of where they are. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss packing, but he’s looking forward to wrestling Usopp across the deck or Luffy into bed much more than that.

“This sucks,” he sighs, and Luffy, being an empathetic and yet annoying little shit, laughs.

 

 

 

Nami chucks a box of hair dye at him the next morning. It bounces off of his head and goes skidding under the swing, but Robin is kind enough to fetch it with one of her extra hands. Even after all this time, Zoro feels weird speaking to her extra limbs, especially if it’s not a mouth or an eye, so he just raises the box in thanks and hopes she sees it from wherever she is across the ship.

“Zoro, about yesterday,” Nami begins, because apparently she’s not finished throwing things at him. Her apology isn’t necessary though, and Zoro’s already waving it away before she adds, “You know I wasn’t suggesting -”

“S’fine, I know. Shouldn’t’ve snapped at you. Just fed up with this, I guess.” Understatement of the century, but doesn’t need to explain himself. Nami’s known him for almost as long as Luffy has.

“Tell me about it,” she huffs - and all is forgiven.

Zoro finds Usopp down in the shipyard, where Franky and the islanders are already preparing for another busy day. Low chatter and the sizzle of frying pans suggest that Sanji is borrowing a kitchen to make breakfast, something which never seems to bother the charismatic cook. Usopp agrees to cut Zoro’s hair before breakfast is ready, and that’s how Chopper finds them twenty minutes later, Zoro sat out on the decking with Usopp twirling scissors around his fingers. Chopper’s wearing an exact replica of Luffy’s sundress, only it looks as though someone (probably Robin) has embroided the flowers by hand. It is by far the most adorable he’s ever been, so Zoro can’t find it in himself to complain when Chopper opens up a medical kit and starts poking and prodding.

“Brook really outdid himself with our new clothes,” Usopp says, brushing away the loose hairs on Zoro’s shoulders. He keeps congratulating himself so Zoro’s haircut must be looking all right. “Now we just need to repair Sunny, and then everyone’s going to look _great_.”

“Some of us always look great,” Sanji says from the doorway, smiling through a mouthful of smoke. “Breakfast is ready. You’re already looking more like yourself, moss-head.”

There’s a compliment in there somewhere. Zoro rolls his eyes, but his mood continues to improve throughout breakfast and into the morning. The crew divide off once they reach Secon Island: Nami, Usopp, Robin, and Chopper to scout out the marines; and everyone else into town.

They don't have anything planned, but they avoid the markets at Nami's instruction. Brook doesn't seem to have any qualms about going back and causing more havoc, but it's true that he's far too recognisable. Sanji suggests they find something inside to do, somewhere away from any marine activity, so he and Brook share ideas as the group ponder along. Luffy follows along behind with a spring in their step, and since somebody needs to watch Luffy at all times, Zoro sticks with them.

“There's a hot spring just up ahead,” Brook says, able to see further than anyone else. He plumps up his afro. “Isn’t this island famous for its hot springs? I do hope they'll let me in. Think of what a soak will do for my bones.”

“Don't think it's you we'll have to worry about,” Sanji says, humming thoughtfully as they approach the hot spring. “Oi, Zoro. You're what - nine, right now? We'll have to smuggle you in. Brook, undo your blazer.”

“Oh, oh, smuggle me in too!” Luffy cries, wrapping themself around Sanji's shoulders. “I could fit in your backpack!”

There's no way they'll fit. Sanji wriggles himself out of Luffy's hold. “No chance. Just don't be an idiot and we'll be fine. Zoro -”

“You've got to be _joking_ ,” Zoro grumbles, but he lets Brook pick him up and stuff him under the blazer. It's a tight squeeze and as uncomfortable as _hell_ , but he tucks himself around Brook's spine. Brook doesn't seem to mind that Zoro's sitting where most of his digestive system should be, but Zoro certainly does.

“Why are we always doing freaky shit?” Zoro mumbles, only to be shushed by Sanji as the group steps into the springs.

Only one other person comes in to use the springs while they're there, which is something of a miracle. What's somewhat less of a miracle is that it's Admiral Aokiji, who sends everybody scrambling for a weapon (or a towel) except for Brook, who watches on with confusion.

“It’s the ice dude!” Luffy explains, pointing an accusing finger at Aokiji. “He almost froze us to death this one time! He's a marine!”

Aokiji doesn't move to attack them; in fact, he's looking rather tired. A hot spring does seem a peculiar place for a Devil Fruit user to choose for a fight. But he's an admiral and he's formidable, so everyone bar Brook keeps their distance. Brook just stares vacantly at Aokiji, and he would be blinking if he could.

“A marine? Oh my,” says Brook, still looking far too calm. “I do quite like his hair though. Excuse me, Mister Ice -”

“ _Brook!_ ”

Aokiji just laughs. His dismissive hand-wave does little to reassure anyone. “Relax, I’m not here to fight you. Can’t a man enjoy his bath in peace?”

“No,” they all say, because when has anything about life on the Sunny been peaceful?

Aokiji concedes. He doesn’t smile, but something in his eyes flickers. A glance at Zoro reveals nothing. He leans his head into his hands, almost bored. “I see you’ve run into Z and his lieutenant. Powerful, isn’t he?”

Zoro’s jaw twitches. Aokiji has probably guessed who he is, but his newly dyed, bright green hair likely gave it away. That, or the marines know more about Zoro’s past than he’d ever admit to them.

“Is he here?” Luffy asks. They don’t look nearly as threatening as Aokiji does in nothing but a towel, but there’s a hint of power in their words, conqueror’s haki brimming in their throat. Zoro can feel it like lightning brewing in a storm, but Aokiji is unfazed.

“Mhmm. Might be,” Aokiji says, rocking his head side to side. He seems to think on the matter, deliberately cryptic. “I wonder why.”

“I don’t care,” Luffy says, crossing their arms. “We’re due a rematch. You’re not getting in my way.”

Aokiji laughs. He could probably beat most of the crew blindfolded, but Luffy might give him a run for his money. But if they’re going to have a fight, it won’t be here in a hot spring, where both Aokiji and Luffy are weakened, so Zoro taps Luffy’s hip with the back of his hand.

 _Calm down_.

Aokiji seems to approve. “I’m not your enemy here, Straw Hat Luffy. Sit down, enjoy the baths.” He stretches out, sighing deeply. “You might learn a thing or two.”

 

 

 

Luffy threatens Z’s location out of a marine with far less backbone. Nami's group confirm that Z is somewhere on Secon Island, and Aokiji details Z’s plan to rid the world of One Pirate by detonating the End Points. Luffy doesn't care for what Z wants. They race off to Kazanonsen in search of a rematch. Sanji and Usopp chase after them, but the gentle touch of Brook's hand on Zoro's shoulder prevents him from following too. Zoro bristles and bats Brook's hand away, but he stays put at the worry in the crew's eyes.

“We should evacuate the island as a precaution,” Brook says, looking apologetic despite his lack of facial features. “Luffy will be all right.”

Luffy is not all right. The volcano erupts, showering the town with dirt and ash, and raining down huge boulders of earth upon them. Fire explodes from the summit. Lava oozes down the mountainside, a molten river crashing down into the sea. A claxon wails over the island and the sea trains shriek with steam. The civilians pile into the carriages, carrying nothing except the clothes on their backs. As the volcano engulfs the city, the last sea train trembles in the station, waiting for Luffy and the others to appear.

“If we don't leave soon, we're all going to die!” calls the driver. The only reason he hasn't left yet is because Nami has her clima-tact wedged in the doorway.

“We're not leaving until they're here,” she says, smiling sweetly at him.

The driver visibly pales. “They won't arrive in time!”

“Then you should've chosen a different train,” Zoro says. The people of this town aren't his priority - aren't the crew's priority. Luffy will make it back because they always do, but if they don't, then there's hardly going to be time to worry about it before the volcano smothers them all.

“There they are!” Chopper calls, pointing from atop Robin's shoulders. “The lava's going to -!”

A great wall of ice carves through the town, halting the avalanche in its tracks. It doesn't stop the lava for long, though, but the Straw Hat crew clamber into the train just as it begins to burst through the ice.

“You're all crazy!” yells the driver, and with a final scream of the whistle, the train is away.

“Well, we found Z,” Usopp says, as though Luffy, unconscious on the carriage bench, is anything to be proud of. Usopp's hair is smoking and he's missing a strap from his dungarees. “Ain almost got me with her knives. I thought she was going to shrink me! The vine guy was there too. Z shot Luffy with something - I think it must've been sea stone.”

“We're going to need a plan next time,” Sanji says, because of course there's going to be a _next time_. He seems unharmed from their encounter with Z, but he's absolutely covered in ash. There's nowhere to shake out his jacket with so many people crammed into the carriage, so Sanji is just left to sneeze.

Luffy remains unconscious until they make it back to the Sunny. Franky is almost white with panic, but he scoops Usopp, Sanji, and Brook into a hug when they all trudge back up to the dock. Everyone else manages to avoid being slobbered with Franky’s tears, although Robin's Devil Fruit fetches him a tissue.

“We're going after Z, no matter where he goes,” Luffy says once they're back on their feet, already wolfing down plate after plate of food. (Zoro's been picking at his, but with Luffy all bundled up in bandages, Chopper has someone else to worry about). “Nami, Franky, follow his ship. When we find him, I'm gonna beat his ass. Robin and Brook are gonna go after Ain. Sanji - get the plant guy. Everyone else is guarding the ship. Zoro's with me.”

“I'm - what?” Zoro says, as everyone else voices their agreement. The shipwrights down on Dock Island have already provided supplies and weapons for another rematch with Z (on _top_ of the materials needed to repair the ship) but Zoro hadn't expected to be a part of this fight at all.

“I said Zoro's coming with me,” Luffy repeats. “Because he's my swordsman and I'll need him.”

They shove an entire hot dog into their mouth. It's so unattractive and yet Zoro loves them anyway.

Zoro doesn't bother questioning Luffy's logic. He can't imagine what use he'll be in the fight, but he remembers their conversation from the night before and holds his tongue. He's still a swordsman right now. He's still Roronoa Zoro of the Straw Hat crew.

"Aye captain," he says - for what else could he possibly say?

 

 

 

Z isn't surprised to see them. He's learnt quicker than most that only death can stop Luffy.

Some of Z’s crew are loitering around to cheer on their captain. A few of them point towards Zoro and mutter confusion at one another, but none of them dare to approach. His three katana are strapped to his back, and now that his hair’s green, he probably just looks like a miniature, scrawny version of himself from a distance. None of Z’s crew want to check.

Zoro ignores them - for now. Explosions further across the clearing indicate that Franky's pulled out the heavy guns. The dark clouds overhead could be smoke, or they could be the warning before Nami brings down her lightning. Many men have met their match at her clima-tact, and the pirates of Z’s crew are no exception. They'll underestimate her because she's pint-sized, and Zoro smiles as he feels the air crackle and spark.

Z and Luffy crash together. Thunder booms overhead. Zoro itches to join the fight. Z is Luffy's target, but Z’s crew are inching closer, and any one of them could get in Luffy’s way. Zoro's here to watch their back, just like always. And he's really doing nothing _but_ watching it right now.

“Come on Robin,” he grumbles, tempted just to charge in with Wadō Ichimonji anyway. It might not get him very far, but stopping Z’s crew from getting any ideas is far enough.

Bullets ricochet across the battlefield. Zoro dodges just in time, feeling the wind slice past his cheek. Luffy doesn't stop for a second, but there's a shout of _HEY!_ from Usopp before a monstrous, man-eating plant springs up from the ground. It looms up, up into the sky, blocking out the sun so only the light of the dyna stones and Zoro's skin, glowing pink, cast a shadow across the ground.

“What the -?” Zoro breathes, cutting himself off as he remembers where he's seen this light before.

Ain's Devil Fruit. It feels just as weird in reverse, like hands pulling him, tugging him, stretching his bones and skin. Zoro squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for the sensation to pass. Vertigo spins in his head as he gets taller, his shoulders and arms filling out. His shirt definitely doesn't fit now, and he tears himself out of it as his body regrows. He should've thought about what he was wearing before chasing after Z, but it's too late now. There's only Luffy and Z about anyway, and the fact that Zoro now isn't wearing a shirt or a binder aside, he has his _muscles_ again - his abs! He's solid and heavy and his voice is perfectly deep as he throws his head back and laughs. His vision has halved again, but he doesn't care. The shorts-turned-boxers don't have a belt loop, and he's still without his haramaki, but Zoro's _himself_ again - an underdressed and barefooted version of himself, but he can lift his swords and weights again, and drown himself in a barrel of beer.

Fucking _finally_.

Z’s battle smasher plunges into the ground. The earth shatters in an explosion of smoke, and his mechanical arm whirs as it reloads for another strike. Luffy rockets out through the smoke and bounces to a halt in front of Zoro, a smile brightening the cold determination on their face. Behind them, Z cuts through the smokescreen with a barrage of bullets, momentarily thrown by Luffy's disappearance. Luffy whips off their oversized coat and chucks it around Zoro’s shoulders (“I knew Zoro would need this!”) and then in a move that would enrage any of their foes, Luffy grins through the blood and their swelling, black eye, and kisses Zoro on the cheek before vaulting back into the fight.

Their lips leave a smear of blood on Zoro's face. “Oi!” Zoro shouts, even as black haki encases Luffy's arms and Z smiles full of rage, punching the earth open and meeting them blow for blow. “You can't afford to get distracted!”

Luffy laughs up to the sky. It's their most genuine smile since Z wrecked the Sunny, and it seems to enrage Z just as much as it makes Zoro _glow_.

“But Zoro's happy again!” Luffy shouts back - and goddamn _yeah_ he is. They stretch underneath Z’s swing and then pummel him into the ground. “Anyone left is all yours!”

Z’s crew _eep!_ as Zoro turns a hunter-worthy grin towards them.

 _Goddamn right they are_.

The marines show up - late, as usual. Z fights to his death with his head held high. His most loyal subordinates are helpless but to watch on as the marines gun him down. Zoro doesn't feel anything except discontent towards Ain, but his stomach twists at the thought of being in her situation one day.

(He'd rather die).

The Straw Hat crew don't stick around with the marines hot on their heels. Sunny is ready and waiting for a quick escape. Zoro pats the adam’s wood as he boards, glad to be back home. Chopper bee-lines to the infirmary, a little taller now, but still just as cute. Nami guides the ship out to safety without missing a beat, but Zoro catches her staring at her tattoo as the waves carry Sunny away.

“Let's never do that again,” Usopp sighs, slumping down into the swing.

“Hear, hear,” the crew reply.

Zoro wastes no time changing back into his clothes and finding a spot to sprawl out in the sun. First thing tomorrow, he's going to train. But for tonight, he's going to sleep, eat, and drink, and maybe wrestle with Luffy now that he has the strength.

As if beckoned by the thought, Luffy bounces down next to him. Zoro looks over just long enough to see the plaster on Luffy’s cheek before closing his single eye with a smile.

“You wanna spar later?” Zoro asks.

“Later,” Luffy agrees, and they're probably grinning. “Now I wanna give Zoro a hug.”

Zoro laughs and lifts up his arms, and Luffy practically squashes him into the deck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let a comment as you go :)


End file.
